A New Beginning
by AlexJ23
Summary: "A New Beginning" - What happens to everyone after the final shinobi world war? Can Sasuke redeem for his sins? Can he start his own family as well as take care of his brother's legacy-child with the lover Sasuke believed to be dead? Will Sakura want him in the end? Love may be powerful, and forgiveness may be granted, but can trust be built again? ( SasuSaku mostly)
1. Prologue

Another scream... more panting... a tearful cry echoed through the cave that held Ayame as she gave birth to her first and only child... and with that final cry, silence descended upon the twenty year-old woman and her newborn baby.

"Ayame! It's a boy! He's beautiful!" There was a voice speaking, but Ayame could no longer hear or recognize it's possessor. Her mind was drifting slowly, as were the rest of her senses.. though she really wished she could have seen the baby, had her vision been less blurry.  
Her heart skipped a couple of beats and crystal beads formed around the corners of her tired eyes as she pulled her courage and slowly but steadily propped herself on her elbows. It took a lot of self-control to muster the power from her tired limbs in order to have a better view of her child... but she had to, she really had to see_ him_ - **_their beautiful baby boy_** - born with the last rumble of thunder that shook the grounds where the Fourth Great Shinobi World War had just ended.  
Though the sounds of men dying and beasts roaring just ended, the baby's fearsome cry of life could be heard loud and it was beautiful and powerful and, in many people's hopes, a sign of future peace and prosperity. After all, there isn't always a child born right at the end of a War.. and this was no ordinary child either. Because it was **_his_** child.  
Ayame held the little bundle of beautiful pale white skin with a smock of raven black hair at the top of his head, watching in awe as the baby calmed his crying when he was held by her, quieting himself down and moreover, making an attempt at opening his tiny little ebony orbs to catch a glimpse of his beautiful mother.

"Ayame!" Another voice, this one she knew and respected alike, as well as loved, enjoyed hearing and sometimes was annoyed by it. This voice belonged to Haruno Sakura, who had been defending and healing the entire Alliance during the war, as well as providing shelter and shield for the currently vulnerable Ayame.

"Sakura-chan.." she smiled weakly and tried to move only to be stopped by the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Don't move Ayame-san." She ordered and the older woman complied as Sakura's tired but skillful eyes scanned the mother and the child for any types of injuries or bruising or anything that she might have perceived as a threat to their health. There was nothing dangerous to either life and so, Sakura's eyes closed for a second, reopening at the sight of the small little Uchiha in Ayame's arms. "What will you name him?" Sakura asked, genuine curiosity in her voice as she carefully watched the baby boy sleeping peacefully in his mother's gentle embrace.

"I was thinking... 'Yuuki'. What do you say?" Ayame said, tearing her eyes off of her son to gaze at Sakura's silent form. Even though she was her senior, Ayame held a profound respect for the disciple of the fifth Hokage, and that was because when she had hit the lows of life, Sakura had been there to help her get back on her feet and carry on for one reason or another. And now, it was very important for her that this cherry-blossom-haired medic would agree to the name, because even if she was aware of it or not, she had been informally named God-Mother to the boy.

"A courageous name for the son of a courageous man... Yes.. 'Yuuki' is perfect." Sakura smiled fondly as she softly spoke these words, not looking away from the boy's sleeping form for one second. Ayame smiled a weak yet heartfelt smile, joy and sorrow alike overflowing in her core. "I wish_ Itachi_ would be here to see him... " Ayame said in a raspy, hoarse, near-crying voice as she held Yuuki closer. It was true that Itachi had died too soon and Ayame was left so suddenly all on her own, though she knew the time would come, she had always known his plan and his intention to die for the sake of his little brother... yet, she couldn't help but want to be selfish, even if in the end she hadn't been.

"What... ?" a soft, whisper-like voice was heard and it made Ayame's head shoot above Sakura's shoulder, only to find another pair of pitch-black eyes staring into her own obsidian pools. Of course she would recognize him immediately, not only by the duck-behind aspect of his hairdo, but by the color of his eyes and hair, and by the paleness of his skin and contour of his features. There was no doubt that the young man that now stood right behind Sakura, gently crouching over her shoulder to stare in awe at the new-born Yuuki, was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "Is he really Itachi's..?" the young man asked unsure as his chest pressed ever so slightly into Sakura's back.

"Do you want to hold him?" Ayame asked suddenly, catching Sasuke off-guard, startling him with the sudden sureness in her voice. It was funny to watch him; and while Naruto and the rest of the Konoha 11 gathered behind him, followed by Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and many other shinobi as well as Kages and men and women all alike, the Uchiha Heir tried to settle his fast-beating heart; because even though Sasuke nodded in sign of agreement, he still didn't make a move to touch the little bundle of flesh and blood. It was as though he was afraid of him, afraid of hurting him, or maybe... he was actually so nervous because it was his nephew? His brother's biological legacy? However, he had no proof that the little baby was his brother's or even an Uchiha for that matter, and he knew that there was only one way of knowing for sure if that was his Itachi's child or not.

"Sakura-chan, will you give Yuuki-kun to Sasuke-kun?" Ayame asked, smiling weakly at the two figures in front of her. Sakura smiled softly as she extended her arms to receive the new-born, and as carefully as she had got him, she gently, slowly passed the little boy in Sasuke's own strong arms, holding onto the baby just long enough to be sure that her team-mate wouldn't accidentally drop him.  
Sasuke was at a loss. As soon as he touched the boy he needed no more confirmation - this was definitely Uchiha Itachi's son - he could feel his brother's chakra signature without the need of activating his Sharingan, as well as distinguish some physical features that could have belonged only to Itachi - like his little nose, the shape of his eyes, the corners of his mouth - the only thing that differed was the color of his hair which was a lot like Ayame's - an almost ebony with reflections of red.

"He is.. so beautiful." Sasuke spoke with a velvety touch to his voice, showing a kindness he thought he no longer had. He was hypnotized by the boy, and he looked at Yuuki as Yuuki looked at him, cautious, curious, confused... pools of black were staring at one another, blinking and nothing more; and that was when something surprising had happened... Yuuki smiled. A goofy, minute, but all-together beautiful attempt of a smile that made Sasuke's eyes widen to the size of plates, and then he laughed - Sasuke Uchiha laughed. "Sakura! Did you see this? Naruto!" Sasuke laughed as he held the baby, and Sakura laughed with him, it was colorful and nostalgic and when Naruto joined in, it felt like they were genin again, before anything bad had happened. "Yuuki. Beautiful, brave Yuuki. I will protect you to the day of my death." Sasuke then vowed as he gently kissed the boy's forehead and the baby giggled.

"I'm happy..." Ayame spoke again as she softly breath out, "that you two are getting along.. so well." she continued just before she succumbed to darkness and sleep claimed her tired body. That moment was so amazing that there was nothing that could have possibly ruined it... With the child still in his arms, he looked at Sakura, and then at Naruto, and then he let his eyes roam every single person that had entered the cave, every last survivor of the Allied Army, and with a firm voice, he spoke mostly facing the Kages... "I have done many things to you all... I have made many mistakes and I have been foolish on many occasions..." he paused a bit, thinking, analyzing his words, choosing them carefully "I apologize for everything I have done. But.. I vow that from this day forth, I will work everyday to redeem each and every mistake. For the future of our nations and their children, I will work hard to protect everything that we have built and will build in the years to come, so long as you give me the chance..." He paused yet again, his gaze moving from one face to another, never losing composure, never showing fear.

His words touched nearly every person in that cave... and even though the path for forgiveness was long and brute, he was prepared to take every punishment headed his way. For the first time in his adolescent life, Sasuke Uchiha's heartbeat skipped, awaiting an answer from the allied shinobis. He was worried, yet ready; anxious, yet willing. Now he had something to protect, he had a dream for the future and a decision already made.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the Raikage spoke "you are to be judged - " the old man's words stopped in his throat as his _younger brother_, Bee intervened "Yo Motha Fucka! I don't have a problem with anythin' yo! So keep your promises and live fo' sho'! Yeah!" everyone turned to the hachibi's jinchuuriki, eyes wide. Then, as the other kages were prepared to argue, something weird yet exciting happened... The alliance started clapping, hushed at first, then louder and with each clap they chanted '_Sa-su-ke_'. It was truly an awe-filled moment and Sasuke's features softened as his expression was met with warm yet determined smiles.

It was clear to everyone then, that this was the beginning of something.. hopefully bright and beautiful and without too many conflicts. The road was long and bumpy, and a little rough around the edges, but it would be made for the sake of the future, for the sake of the children and civilians and shinobis alike.

This was the beginning of a new era.


	2. Coming Home

Nearly six years have passed since the war ended and the world was moving onward as if nothing had actually happened. The five countries rose again and so did their kages, with slight adjustmens here and there - such as Naruto taking Tsunade's place as the Rokudaime Hokage, being the youngest Hokage ever, even younger than his father before him - but otherwise, everyone was happy and peaceful. Life was indeed beautiful, especially for the Fire Country and a certain famous founding clan that was slowly getting back on it's feet - the youngest member of the now three members clan running around on the training grounds, effortlessly hitting targets one by one with a precision only his father before him possessed. Young Uchiha Yuuki was making incredible progress, even at the tender age of six, and just as Itachi, he showed a prowess and ability that astounded many - the young Hokage among them.

"Wow! Teme, that nephew of yours really is great." Naruto exclaimed while carefully watching the boy's training under Sasuke's tutelage. The older Uchiha on the other hand, was not nearly as impressed as his blonde friend, but more captivated to the scene unfolding before his eyes. Watching this mini-Itachi in training reminded him so much of his older brother that it kind of hurt, memories flowed back in Sasuke's mind and he was transported to a time of old... he saw Itachi in everything that Yuuki did with that gentle smile, innocent and loving, and so much more intelligent than anyone could guess.

Sasuke knew his nephew better than most, and so, he knew that the youngest Uchiha was not just bright and clever - no, he was intelligent, and he possessed a mind that only few could understand - he was indeed the child of his father.

"Aah." Sasuke smiled knowingly. He continued watching Yuuki train and waited for a single mistake on the boy's part because truth be told, Sasuke might have been his mentor but the boy certainly didn't need to be shown or told twice, sometimes he didn't even need to see in order to do. His level of understanding was so great that he would just imagine how it should look and feel and he would do it flawlessly. In all truth, Sasuke felt a little jealous of this young prodigy, but he loved him dearly for it - for every bit of effort he put into everything and for always seeking a peaceful way out of every conflict, unlike many children his age, that kept searching for a way to show off their '_power_' - Sasuke was indeed very proud of his nephew.

"You know. He might just become Hokage one day if he keeps it up." Naruto grinned mischievously at his dark-haired friend, but understood him fully nonetheless. Yuuki was in every aspect the son of Uchiha Itachi and an inheritor of Hashirama's will of fire. From the moment he could hold a kunai, he protected and cared for the weak and sought the better side of everything, trying to bring smiles on the faces of everyone he met. "You know, next fall he'll get into the Academy.." Naruto pointed out, waiting for Sasuke to aknowledge. He didn't have to wait long as Sasuke's eyes turned from the boy towards him. "The councinl was talking and we have an offer for you and Ayame, seeing how talented Yuuki is and all that." Naruto continued staring into the eyes of his former team-mate and best friend. "We thought of skipping him through the Academy and giving him some tests instead. If he passes them he'll be a genin at age seven-" Naruto saw Sasuke's contorted expression and correctly assumed that he was caught off-guard, but he didn't have time to reply because a third voice interrupted them abruptly.

"There is no way I would allow that." Ayame spoke softly, approaching them with feline steps, a basket in her hand covered with a navy-blue towel. "My son will not be treated any different just because he has more potential, I want him to have a childhood, unlike his father." Her voice was stern and serious. It was clear that there would be no room for debates. If the current matriarch didn't want her son to skip Academy, then he would most definetely wouldn't.

"Ayame-chan." Naruto greeted with a slight nod while Sasuke bent his head a little lower. It took the Uchiha some time to aknowledge the fact that he wasn't the only survivor of the clan, much less aknowledge that she was his brother's lover; but after getting to know her better, he found a strength and determination hidden behind her beauty and gentleness that left him in awe and understanding the reasons for his brother's affection toward this woman. Ayame had a lean figure with a round, full-chest that showed even more with her choice of pitch-black yukatas that tied up to the base o her neck, her hair was long to the thighs and straight with tantalizing reflections of red and her bangs were gathered to the right side of her face, covering her forehead. She had pale-white skin with a small nose and full, rosy lips that went along perfectly with her reddish-brown eyes. She was an exquisite example of an Uchiha woman. "Are you sure you don't wanna?" Naruto asked once more just to make sure.

"Yes. I don't want Yuuki to experience that kind of pressure at such a tender age." She paused, her beautiful face caressed by the setting sun's orange light as she turned to watch her son finish his training routine. "Besides, look at him Naruto-kun. He is already much more grown-up than I would have wanted him to be." She sighed and turned her eyes back towards the duo of blonde and black hair. "I don't care if Tsunade-sama gets angry or not, I won't let my son turn into a weapon before even getting a chance to pluck flowers from a blossoming field." She finished raising an eyebrow at them, with a meaningful half-smile adorning her features.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto chuckled lightly. "You're right though, come to think of it, I wouldn't let my kid skip through such an important part of life either." His voice was calm and serious. He smiled whole-heartedly at the woman before making a step away from the two Uchihas. "Well, I'll be going now, Hinata's probably waiting for me to come to dinner." He laughed softly thinking about his pregnant wife setting the food on the table, patiently waiting for her husband to return.

"Naruto-" Sasuke spoke quickly, succesfully catching Naruto's attention. "Do you have any news from Sakura?" he continued, eyeing the blonde carefully. It had already been five and a half years since Sakura left the reconstructing village to pursue her own little adventure around the world, and she was granted that freedom because she deserved it. Everyone needed a bit of time to find their own way through life, and this time, it was her turn. She had made quite a reputation for herself as well - gaining the nickname 'The Iron Maiden' - for the help she gave every single person that crossed her path.

"Nope. Not since three months ago, no." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry teme, I'm sure she'll let us know if she gets back." He smiled comforting, full of light as he finally made his way back toward his home.

Sasuke sighed and stared at the ground, his mind filled with thoughts of spring and blossoms - pink cherry blossoms. He hadn't come to admit it, but at a certain point during the war, after seeing the progress Sakura made during the past years, and the six months that followed after the war, seeing her care for little Yuuki - the oscilation between powerful and gentle - it captivated him fully, and before he knew it, he realized certain feelings he had once thought gone, rekindled and started growing. And then... of course, she left the village in order to pursue her own 'dreams' and 'goals' and things like those. Even worse, she hand't even told him about her plans of leaving, and he suddenly woke up one morning with Naruto telling him that Sakura wouldn't be around for a while, and truth be told, he wasn't very happy about that - he was broody and dark for a couple of weeks after her departure - but he had to understand her.

"You miss her don't you?" Ayame smiled gently at her little brother-in-law. Sasuke scoffed in indignation but he knew he couldn't fool the woman next to him, after all, she wasn't any woman - she was the woman that figured Uchiha Itachi out - a thing no one could ever say. She wasn't just extremely beautiful, she was intelligent as well, and being so, she patted Sasuke on the shoulder and smiled again. "Listen up. When she'll get back, you make sure to tell her how you feel. Don't be stupid. Be brave and stupid." She still held the smile but her eyes were dead serious and Sasuke gulped, swallowing hard. "Now let's go home and have dinner." She laughed before her features turned from amusement to slight concern. The two had been so engaged in their small conversation that they didn't notice Yuuki had already left, and what was unusual was that he normally didn't run off without telling one of them, he would normally stay very close to either Ayame or Sasuke, never fully leaving their side.

"Yuuki?" Ayame called once, but there was no reply. She sighed and activated her sharingan, looking for traces of his chakra, but to her surprise, she noticed that he'd left for just long enough that his chakra couldn't be followed anymore. "Where could he be?" Ayame asked silently, almost to herself. She bit her lower lip and deactivated her sharingan sighing in defeat. "That child really is incredible." She laughed softly before shaking her head. "Let's go home Sasuke-kun, I'm sure he'll come home for dinner if he's not already there." Sasuke nodded in agreement and slowly, both started walking in silence through the forest, along the usual path to the newly-rebuilt Uchiha Compound that wasn't as big as the first one, mainly because there was no reason for it to have that grand dimension, but it was still beautiful in it's grand history.

* * *

A long distance from the training grounds, Yuuki was still running at full speed towards the Gates of Konoha, butterflies flickering in his stomach as he made his way from rooftop to rooftop. He didn't understand how the others couldn't sense it as well, maybe they were just not attentive enough... but he did, and that was all that mattered; or maybe the six-year-old was just tired enough that his mind was playing tricks on him, but even if it was, he still needed to make sure.

So he ran as fast as his legs would allow him toward the source of his little distress. He was only a baby at the time, but the chakra signature was still fresh in his mind. Maybe it was because she was always with him, singing her soft lullabies while rocking him gently, or maybe because she was always smiling, and even at merely several months of age, his memory captured that smile. He didn't know either, he just remembered this wonderful woman that his memory held close, and if his senses told him that she was nearby, then the least he could do was make sure before giving up.  
Sweat dripped from his forehead to his jaw and off on his tracks as he practically flew across the rooftops, but soon enough he was at the gates and the second he reached them he saw her...

She was dressed in a pale-pink yukata with bright-pink petals around the sleeves and at the far end to her ankles. Her pink hair now reached almost to her thighs and it flew loosely in the wind, wildly slapping her shoulders and face, but it was most definetely her - Haruno Sakura was finally back.  
"Nee-sama!" Yuuki called cheerful, yet a bit unsure, stopping in his tracks a few feet away from her. She turned her head to him and smiled a beautiful, heartfelt, warm smile with warm, green eyes lit up by the evening sun.

"Yuuki-kun." She greeted opening her arms, and without waiting for a second calling, the young Uchiha threw himself in her arms and held on tight as she lifted him in the air, spinning with him. "You've grown so much." She laughed softly taking in the sight of the little six-year-old in. "Why, I remember when you were just the size of my arm, maybe smaller." She smiled again, wide. "I'm surprised you remember me." She chuckled lightly.  
"I have a good memory." Yuuki said smiling back. Joy filling his little heart as he watched his auntie in awe. He had so many questions for her, so many stories to hear just from her. He already heard a lot of them from the others, but he wanted to sit down at a cup of tea and listen to his auntie's voice while she told him the adventures she'd been through all these years.

"Indeed you do." Sakura said appreciatively, eyeing the young boy from head to toe.

"Will you tell me the stories of your adventures from the past years? Please Nee-sama!" Yuuki cheered as Sakura slowly set him down.  
"Of course, but first, I think we should go home and clean ourselves up, and I promise I'll tell you at dinner. What do you say?" Sakura asked the boy, and his face lit up like the clear starry sky at night.

"Of course." Yuuki said, a wide smile plastured on his face, and at that particular moment, Sakura thought for just a second '_God! He looks so much like Itachi-san..._'

"Then let's go! I also want to see Ayame-chan and Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at the boy and took his hand as he led her through the village and towards the compound. The air smelled nice around her, and Yuuki felt happier and calmer by the minute, it was as if his training had never actually happened and he was full of energy, ready to hear her voice until he fell asleep.

The streets seemed wider than Sakura remembered and the novelty of it all quite frankly confused her, but it didn't seem any less her home than before. She was happy to be safely within the Hidden Leaf again, with her family and friends at her side and a new job already arranged. Truth be told, she loved her travels and everything she learned in the time she had been away, but she missed her home dearly, and even though she was only twenty-three years old, she knew that the life of a shinobi is short and fleeting, and so she felt the need to be around family, maybe start her own.. who knew?

She walked in silence while gently holding Yuuki's small hand in her own, both felt at ease not talking, as if they had been together all this time and for the moment, the mere presence of one another was enough. The quietness wasn't awkward or weird, it was natural and soothing. They passed by some local restaurants and ramen places, mansions, buildings and a couple of small houses until they reached the Grand Uchiha Compound at the far end of the village. To be frank, Sakura was a bit dissapointed. She had expected Naruto to build the compound more at the center of the village instead of the outskirts... and as if reading her mind Yuuki spoke softly "We wanted the house placed here, and by 'we' I mean mother and uncle Sasuke." the young boy explained.

Sakura simply nodded and they carried on until they were inside the main gates of the compound and closing their way toward the main house, which at the moment was kind of the only house with five other anexed-houses to it. It was beautiful nonetheless. Large, pale-white walls rose up to three stories high, adorned with the Uchiha crests and on the blue-tailed roof, there were dragons at the edges. Despide the intimidating facade, the house had a welcoming air to it, almost as if it invited people to visit. Sakura smiled fondly at the sight and followed Yuuki as he led her toward the door, but just before she had the chance to open it, it suddenly slid to the side, rather forecefully, revealing a wide-eyed Sasuke...


End file.
